Random Night of Bad Timing
by MakoRain
Summary: Set in their high school days, Cloud and Tifa have a late night adventure that could make their friendship something more...


A/N: Hello all, just thought I'd drop a line with this little oneshot (as of now) before classes start up again. I know, yeah…school sarcastic groan Fun times but yeah, I'll see what I can do for updates, have to test the new work and class schedules meshingness first. Toodles till then…

(disclaimer, since we need to state the obvious: I own nothing FFVII…but I do have a neat Cloud 12'' plushie doll in the mail from eBay…ah the glorious joys of eBay, if he'd ever get herewaiting impatiently by door for delivery guy, at the ready to tackle package of happiness)

"**Random Night of Bad Timing"**

**by MakoRain**

"Ssshh!!! You don't have to make so much noise." Tifa giggled as Cloud stumbled in the darkness of the cloudy night.

"Stupid rock." Cloud mumbled glaring at what he assumed was a rock in his path.

This whole trip had been a spur of the moment to a place Tifa had remembered hearing stories about when she was little. The tower was deserted in the forest strewn hills that were deemed unsafe for mysterious reasons but that didn't stop the two teenagers now from venturing into the unknown.

"There might be a path up here somewhere…" she stepped around, testing the ground before her and felt an uneven sidewalk. At least there was something to lead the way. A stray bunny crossed her path and she jumped, falling back to land into Cloud who was laughing at her nervousness.

"I knew we forgot something, we should have brought a flash light." His laughter ran out at the accusation in her voice.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who had the sudden inkling to go on this little night time safari, alright?"

"Inkling?" The mocking tone in her voice told him she was smiling even in the dark but he was getting tired of this already and they didn't even reach the damn thing yet.

"What is this, pick on Cloud day?" he mumbled before taking the lead, trying to ignore her steps as she ran to catch up and follow.

"You know I'm kidding Cloud." Her voice by his ear gave him the chills every time and did not fail now as the wind picked up in the chilly night but he didn't feel it. The feeling only increased as he took her hand in his, leading the rest of the way.

"I know that, Teef."

The rest of the way was silent with Cloud feeling his way to the base of the tower and Tifa holding on, enjoying the warmth in his hand and the security of being guided through the dark night, even if they did end up tripping and stumbling along the way. 

Soon enough, she felt his pace decrease as they reached the incline and came up to stop behind him and look at the sight before them. The tower stood tall against the black of night and came into focus as her eyes adjusted to the dark. It was made of brick and seemed to look rather…unsteady in its old age but she was more determined now than ever to find out where all of those stories of mystery and intrigue came from. She doubted there were any ghosts but one could hope.

Cloud stood still before the intimidating shape. It was only a building…but for some reason he had a bad feeling about this.

"Come on, Cloud, let's go."

The foreboding was soon replaced with excitement from Tifa's own intrigue as she took the lead, pulling him along to the entrance. The wind was blocked but the building was still very cold inside, what with all of the windows made into the structure. He felt his shiver through their interlaced fingers and squeezed them before once again taking the lead. It would not due to have a lady lead the way in a strange and dark building now would it?

Each step they took along the stone staircase echoed on the way, making the excitement she felt earlier dwindle to be replaced with doubt. The stories had to come from somewhere, didn't they? She tried to banish the thought from her mind with the touch of the cold bring along her finger tips, feeling the way along as Cloud walked ahead and kept hold of her other hand.

Cold stone slid under her touch with the cover of something…wet? Dew could have settled onto the walls, after all, this building had been around for a while but Tifa had the more likely idea of mold. She didn't really care until something slick and reptilian crawled over her fingers and she screamed.

Cloud jumped ahead of her and almost lost his footing but caught himself before he could fall back and knock them down the many stairs they had climbed.

"Tifa?" he asked, turning back to see her face that was no longer full of fear as her scream had suggested but rather with…wonder. He followed her gazed confused until he saw something skitter in front of him. His first instinct was a spider but before he could lift his boot to kill it, Tifa stopped him with a hand on his arm.

The lizard blinked up at them as they looked down at the creature, unsure of what it would do next. It's a good thing Tifa stopped him from stepping on it for it once again started their path up, Tifa now following it while Cloud echoed her footsteps. Up and up it went until finally coming to a stop on the top step. It wandered away and she looked at where they were, Cloud behind her taking in the same sight.

The whole city lay before them with lights twinkling in the late night and a body of water after that, disappearing to blend with the dark as ink. Her breath escaped her at the glorious sight as he moved forward, moving towards a glassless window to take it all in. The wind caresses their skin but neither felt a thing while the two best friends looked out at all that was before them.

That was when the moon decided to come out, peeking out from behind the clouds that filled the sky and shining down on them, casting Tifa's profile into something otherworldly, the glow radiant against her pale skin. The soft look in her hazel orbs and smiling face told him what he knew he should have done a long time ago.

This was it…it was time to tell her. Being her best friend was great but he went through torture every time he had to hear about whatever creep she was dating or listening in the guys locker room about her chest size and fighting the urge to pound them. It had slowed down and Tifa's love life had calmed a bit, giving him time to focus on what he could do to make her his.

The thought alone made his palms sweat and he placed them on the cool stone windowsill, grateful to not be holding her hand still to let her know how nervous he was. Ever since school had gotten out for the summer, their last summer before high school would be done forever, it had been harder to sit next to her and not touch her, to not feel her hair through his fingers or taste her skin. It was well past time to do something, and it would all change tonight.

Cloud took in a deep breath and almost forgot to let it out at the sight of her eyes, locked on his every move and he ran a hand through his hair in nervous habit. Tifa's one eyebrow rose in that adorable way he loved, asking him a question without saying a word. In answer, he felt his body drawn towards hers, his mind no longer able to think. Pure instinct pulled him to her and she to him, only inches apart, their breath mingling with racing hearts and parted lips until…

"What was that?"

Tifa's voiced question through Cloud off balance, finding himself before her wide eyes looking at him before darting over his shoulder and then behind her.

"Huh?"

Cloud looked at her dazedly and now wonder with how bad the timing was but she swore she heard a noise that was much bigger than any lizard or rodent.

"I heard something."

Stifling a groan, for surely this was the worst timing, he focused on her statement rather than her lips. Now he couldn't just tell her what he wanted to with this new development and so he got down to work.

"Okay, Teef, let's just see what was…AH!"

Cloud screamed and jumped back, almost falling for the umpteenth time that night. Fortunately Tifa was behind him to make sure he didn't roll backwards down the long distance of stairs and both stood shakily to the hear the laughter of…Zack?

"Spiky, you should have seen your face. Sorry Tifa, but I couldn't resist." 

"You have the worst timing, my friend."

Zack stopped chuckling at the site of his best friend and his girlfriend-who-wasn't-his-girlfriend-but-who-he-wanted-as-his-girlfriend and taking in her flaming cheeks and his ruffled manor, figured out that he had interrupted something very important.

With a quick nod to Tifa, Zack took Cloud aside to have a few words.

"Man, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were planning that _tonight. _No worries, I can just go and let you and Tifa get back…"

Cloud clapped his best friend that was more of an older brother to him harder than necessary on the back.

"It's alright, the mood is broken. But hey, I'll have other times, right?" Cloud looked hopefully to his dark haired friend who looked over the blond man's shoulder. Tifa was trying to focus on the scenery out the window and not on the conversation the boys were having, especially after hearing her name. Instead of making this an even more awkward situation, she decided to take the initiative and cut in.

"Hey guys, it's getting a little cold up here. We should start heading down."

Grateful to have a change of subject, Cloud nodded his head in agreement while Zack realized it was a lost cause for the time being and started down the steps. Once the trio reached the bottom and left the tower, they all turned to look at its silhouette against the lighter sky now that the clouds had let the moon and stars come out to greet them. Turning to head to the cars, Tifa took the arms of both boys and walked between them the rest of the way. Once at the cars, they split into their original pairings after deciding to meet up at their favorite late night pizza place for a snack.

Cloud and Tifa sat in the darkened car not yet turned on and gazed out at the now star filled sky.

"Well, that as unexpected." Cloud mumbled and broke what he felt to be still slightly awkward silence.

"That's Zack." Tifa stated with a giggle that made Cloud smile but did little to lighten his ever internal debate waging on inside. He had been hoping that it would over by this time tonight and finally know what it was without a doubt that he and Tifa shared.

The feel of her cool hand over his own helped quit the voices arguing inside his head and he turned the car on to start their departure.

"Cold hands," came out of his mouth before he could stop the words and she lifted hers from his resting on the space between them.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

Before she could retreat her hands to the comfort of her lap, he took hold of them in both of his and rubbed them.

"I can help with that." Cloud held them a few moments longer and kissed each of her knuckles before releasing them to put his hands back on the steering wheel. Once the car was in motion, he felt the reassurance of her hand once again resting on his. Yep, tonight was not a total loss…and could still turn into something more. One never knew what was meant to be.

The End


End file.
